Shameless
by derplolplayer
Summary: When a former Commander is sentenced to fight to the death, Katarina comes up with a shameless plan to get her out, both for a friend and herself. (Katariven) Yuri. Awaken Universe.


**Just a little (or long I guess) one-shot of a pairing that doesn't get enough attention. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Cover by Sa****kimichan**

* * *

Katarina was bored out of her mind. Despite the rigorous cheering from the thousands of spectators in the arena, The Sinister Blade couldn't bring herself to show the same enthusiasm. She was seated next to her friend James Holland who was donned in his armor. His eyes were seen through the red visor, his rifle holstered on his back.

She was attending this event for support. James was an old friend of hers, being a well-respected Commander in the Crimson Elite. There was a reason he wore his full mask.

The shadows of crows overhead showed who was present at the arena as well. Katarina couldn't see him, but that didn't make her anxious either. She'd see any attempt on her from a mile away before it could even come close to succeeding its task.

"Are you alright Holland?" Katarina asked tiredly.

James didn't reply. His gaze was locked on the arena, noticing the several gladiators that stood over the corpses of the weaklings who dared to defy Noxus. He knew what was coming which was the reason for his silence.

A grinding of gears was heard, Katarina's emerald eyes falling to the center with James doing the same. His posture changed dramatically, leaning forward far enough so that his gloved hands rested on the structure's walls. Katarina could see the anxiousness in his body language despite being clad in onyx armor. The Sinister Blade followed him to show she was by his side, a rare glimpse of Katarina's compassion for those close to her.

When the grinding of gears ceased, a well-built woman with tanned skin and white hair was displayed for everyone's eyes.

Katarina blinked, and her eyes narrowed. She leaned forward with keen interest on this woman.

The Sinister Blade wasn't oblivious to who this was, or presumably who she was anyway. Some Noxian soldiers had spoken about a former Commander who went by the name **Riven** would meet her end today in this arena.

Presumed to be dead, Riven was revealed to have survived the chemical attack during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. One would expect she'd be welcomed back to Noxus with open arms… but it was the opposite.

She no longer believed in Noxus, and, defied the Empire's name. This didn't sit well with the latter clearly, and she was sentenced to fight to the death in the arena, chained with no weapons. Seemed like a humiliating way for her to go instead of being hanged; fighting until you're too weak to come off as a Noxian.

It was only James who knew of Riven's strengths and that right now, they were being severely underestimated. Probably why he leaned back in the chair with disinterest. Katarina, on the other hand, was the opposite.

Due to all her years in training to become the ultimate assassin, Katarina was able to spot threats that were far beyond the average person's eyesight. And she was using those very gifts for something they were never intended for; Gawking at the white-haired woman.

Emerald eyes became narrowed as Katarina leaned forward, perching her elbows on her knees as her posture hunched, her chin on her conjoined palms.

The woman's hair was messy, but it also had a ponytail that seemed to compliment the style almost perfectly. The clothing she wore consisted of mere rags, a corset, and a skirt that allowed Katarina to see the features without having put her mind into the state of undressing the girl. Broad shoulders that showed she was a true Noxian with biceps of a moderate show of muscle. A gentle six-pack with medium sized breasts that were revealed generously, but enough clothing to not show a nipple's shape. Toned legs that went on for miles with the perfect amount of flesh that made her thighs appear supple, but could harden if she commanded.

And of course, the best part.

Her butt.

Riven's ass was athletic yet plump with shapely mounds that made up her cheeks. Katarina couldn't bring herself to look away as she leaned ever-so-closer to make out the poorly concealed flesh that she could see jiggle despite the obscurity of the dust.

The Sinister Blade then realized that she'd picked up every feature of Riven as the former commander subdued the subordinates that'd attempted to end her life, all while chained.

"Quite observant there Kat." James said sarcastically, bringing the assassin out of her gawking stage and back to reality.

The Sinister Blade wondered if he'd caught onto her actions. She crossed her arms as she matched his sitting posture. Katarina tongued her cheek before looking at James.

"So, that's who you're here for?" She asked.

James exhaled, and nodded. Katarina hummed as the left of her mouth curved upward.

"What's your history with her?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know." James replied simply. Katarina despised simplistic declines when she asked a question.

"Tell me." Katarina said bluntly, not caring at all that Draven, The Glorious Executioner, had jumped down with both his axes after throwing Riven her broken blade. The audience's reactions were mixed.

"Why should you care?" James asked, also not paying attention to the on-going battle between the deserter and the executioner.

"Oh because I just know how hard this must be for you." Katarina said with clear sarcasm. "Seeing your friend easily subduing Noxian runts requires lots of deep thought."

James snorted. He caved in for the hell of it. "She used to be my Lieutenant. She served under my command during several engagements against the enemies of Noxus. Demacia, The Freljord… Ionia…" He droned bitterly.

Katarina didn't miss that tone. She was surprised to hear about how close James and Riven were. She grew curious of something else.

"Were you and her ever a thing?" She asked.

She could sense that he rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't care, just curious." Katarina lied through her teeth.

"No, we weren't." James replied simply.

"_Good."_ Katarina thought.

The redhead curtly heard the large amount of jeering now sounding. She drew to the obvious conclusion of what could spark such reactions, and when she leaned forward, she could see Riven, albeit more bruised, standing over the body of Draven. His arm was broken, axes laying idly on both sides of his body.

She'd defeated him, and left him crippled in the most humiliating way possible to a Noxian; keeping them alive, but too wounded to fight.

To add insult to injury, Riven gripped the handle with both hands, but instead of embedding it into Draven's skull, she shoved it into the ground just an inch above his head. The white-haired warrior then look up, and eyed the whole arena in a slow circle, glowering at the booing observers who returned the favor.

When Katarina's emerald eyes met with blood-red pupils of the tanned woman with black war-paint around her eyes, the woman felt a warmth within herself as her brows rose with her eyes becoming wide.

This stopped when she heard James stand up from his chair, gazing at him with uncertainty. The redhead wondered why his fists were clenching, but when she saw the shadow of an approaching raven, her mouth slightly parted.

James held up his arm for the raven to perch on, eyeing it with disinterest. Katarina watched as the creature stared James eye-to-eye, before it set off again back to it's owner. The Sinister Blade watched as James tightened up his gloves, and took out his rifle. The man's posture was sorrowful as he exhaled grimly.

An idea sparked in Katarina's head.

"Wait Holland." Katarina said curtly. James looked at her deadpanned. "Just wait a minute. I think I've got something you're going to like."

…

* * *

Riven's breathing was steady, but her exhale and inhales held nothing but hatred for those around her. She'd been betrayed by these people. They'd sent her to Ionia in an ill-fated war and acted like she was nothing short of disposable. What made her hatred increase was how they were reacting to her treatment of their beloved Executioner.

However, at the same time, it made her somewhat pleased with herself. The leadership of Noxus knew what they'd done, and Draven throwing Riven her blade was something she believed was their way of finishing the job they failed in Ionia. To simply treat her accusation with the chain drop with another betrayal.

The Exile wondered what they'd try to do now, given that she'd crippled their champion, brother of Darius no less which was the pinnacle of strength in the Empire.

A gunshot sounded which made the unruly crowd settle down. Riven's head tilted up mildly as her heart stopped for a moment before resuming it's beat at triple the speed. There was only one person in the entirety of Noxus who owned a weapon like that, and when she heard a man's grunt with a thud behind her, Riven's throat swelled up.

She turned her head to the right, pupils shifting to that side as she swallowed the lump in her throat, and exhaled sharply as she turned around fully, seeing a man on onyx armor standing before her.

_James._

Riven's glowering seemed to soften when she saw him. Her former Commander and best friend standing in the arena a fair distance away.

Was he still that? Or was he like them now? Did their history even mean anything now?

Riven's stomach churned at these thoughts. She kept a defiant and accusing stance though, even as James raised his rifle. She wondered if this was the leadership's way to punish her for beating Draven. To have her former friend kill her in cold blood.

She heard a click as James let the clip in his gun fall out, landing on the sand carelessly. She followed it before looking at him again. He threw aside his gun and then took out his sidearm, raising it quicker this time and aiming it at Riven whose breathing increased. Another click sounded as James released the pistol's clip, and then threw it opposite of where he'd thrown his rifle. The man was now unarmed, his hands utilized as the only weapon.

Riven saw them become fists, mildly trembling for a few moments. She moved away from the unconscious Draven, not taking her sword as she and James started to walk around in a circle, their pacing slow and even as their gazes didn't break away. Riven began to glower at him, this time darker than before.

James chose to kick the hornet's nest.

**"Traitor."**

The words were like Riven had been shot by an arrow, the emotions about her and James's friendship vanishing in the blink of an eye, the empty space replaced with hatred and anger she felt for the empire. James had been the light in the dark, and now he'd been consumed by it in her eyes. The words he'd spoken gave her the answer she'd dwelled on, and with that answer came the urge to take her feelings of betrayal out on him.

Riven charged James who stood his ground. She balled a fist, sending a predictable swing at James who raised an arm to block it and countered with a punch that made Riven stumble back. He wasn't merciful, James sending a right hook to her chin, then left to her cheek with Riven grunting from the strikes and stumbling back even more. James repeated the previous attack, blood spurting from her mouth.

When James tried to hook her with his right, Riven was ready and she grabbed it with one hand before sending her own punch at James. The man wasn't knocked back given his armor and he retaliated with a roundhouse kick for Riven's head, but the woman blocked it with her arms and quickly threw herself at him, closing her strong arms around his waist as she lifted him up and threw herself back with James's head slamming into the ground. The man's body fell flat as Riven acted quickly, straddling him as she grabbed his collar and started to send heavy blows against his helmet.

James grunted with each hit with his visor becoming cracked as Riven's assault didn't stop. After a sixth punch, James managed to block Riven's fist with his own, both straining with groans. The Exile used her other hand, but didn't realize James wanted that, and with their hands now locked together, James yelled loudly as he used the leverage to roll himself with Riven now on the bottom. Riven's teeth grit as she swiped James's hands aside with hers and swiftly grabbed his head, leaning up and giving him a headbutt with such force that his damaged visor shattered with the latter falling flat on his back.

Riven was on her feet in less than a second, charging James and jumping in the air to perform a high kick that he crouched, narrowly avoiding it. Riven was quick to follow up, kicking James's torso and knocking him to his knees. He rolled to avoid Riven's attack, his back now turned to her. James predicted her next punch and jerked his head to the left, narrowly avoiding her extended arm that he grabbed with his back as leverage to throw Riven over him. The Exile landed with the ground burning her skin as she slid a short distance. James charged her, leaping into the air as he brought his hands together and slammed them down on Riven's shoulder. She groaned pitifully and felt a sharp hit against her cheek again, more blood spurting from her mouth as her teeth bit her lips.

However, she was still self-aware, and Riven crouched from James's wide swipe, performing a wide punch that knocked his helmet off before doing a backhand a moment after. Blood expelled from James's now exposed mouth, his nose bleeding and his mouth dripping crimson fluids. James heard a crack when Riven slugged him with another hit.

His nose was broken, steadily leaking blood as James became frustrated.

He allowed Riven to take another hit, but James was ready this time. He blocked it with his left hand and balled up his other so tight that red circles formed in his palm. A splat sounded as he clubbed Riven with all his strength, the girl grunting and stumbling back again. James uppercut her chin again, and raised his boot to kick Riven's torso, knocking her flat on her back with him quickly mounting her.

James hit her again for good measure and then proceeded to put Riven in a chokehold, the girls strong hands going up to his arm to pry it off. Riven strained and groaned as she fought it, but the man's grip was unbreakable. She felt her body tire, her vision becoming blurry as she croaked.

The Exile soon, begrudgingly of course, accepted her fate. This was it. She would die here, killed by the hands of her best friend. Riven didn't let out a tear though.

However, she curtly felt James's grip loosen, and as Riven fell to the ground to inhale the air she desperately needed, she fell unconscious when James clubbed her one last time.

…

* * *

Riven's head was throbbing madly when she regained her consciousness with the bodily sense following. The Exile felt the familiar and uncomfortable feeling of the bed she'd rested on for days at a time in her cell. Riven aimed to sit upward, her body sore and pained as it struggled to adjust to the new posture. Her crimson hues lazily blinked before her eyesight became clear. Riven shifted her legs over toe beds edge where her bare-feet met the coldness of the stone floor. Her mind began to recall the prior events as she knew they weren't a dream.

Not dying to unnamed gladiators in the arena? Check.

Besting The Glorious Executioner in front of the populace of Noxus? Check.

Hand-to-hand combat with your former friend?

Riven's mouth parted when she came across that thought. She soon felt the familiar churn in her stomach as she gripped the rails of the bed, threatening to almost crush them with her hands as she scowled.

The Exile then picked up the presence of another person in the cell with her. It was an instinct she had when she was in The Crimson Elite. Despite not being an assassin like the Du Couteau Siblings, Riven's instincts were nothing to laugh at. When her crimson eyes shifted to the darkest corner, she kept them locked there before hearing a heart-felt laugh that was nothing but mockery.

"Nice to see you're awake." The person said. Their voice was feminine and mildly tomboyish. Riven kept her gaze glued until the stranger revealed themselves by stepping forward, the clacking of boots accompanying them.

Riven almost gawked when seeing who it was. The woman wore a short, black leather jacket with a breastplate of the same color that generously showed off her ample chest. Leather pants of the same color that showed off her shapely lower body with no coverage of her abdomen that had several (presumed) tattoos on it.

Or markings, whatever.

Riven wasn't a foreigner to well-known Noxians, though most of them she'd despised now.

Katarina wasn't amongst that wide slate of individuals. She was different.

Riven soon wondered why the hell someone like her was in here, and more importantly, if she'd been waiting here the whole time.

"What're you doing here?" Riven asked, no hints of her wanting to speak with Katarina in her voice.

"Just watching you sleep." Katarina replied with a proud smirk.

"But why?"

"I have my reasons." Katarina answered as she began to pace toward Riven.

The Exile's brow rose as her eyes narrowed. Katarina was approaching her like she wasn't expecting any kind of resistance. Not a very smart choice for The Sinister Blade.

One would assume that Riven remained stationary as Katarina approached her for the reason of countering any attack Katarina dared to make, but that assumption was false.

Riven was mesmerized by the beautiful woman whose scent she could smell as she strode ever-so-closer. Katarina was quite hygienic for a Noxian which was more than Riven could say for herself at the moment. The Exile watched Katarina's ample chest jiggle with each confident strut, and before she knew it, the woman's face was inches away from hers as Riven's eyes mildly widened. She felt a hand grab her scalp and was pulled closer than one would expect toward Katarina where the redhead's lips locked with hers.

The Exile felt a pang in her legs when feeling those soft lips, but adrenaline overpowered that feeling.

The kiss ended after it began as Riven used her strength to push away Katarina who only stumbled mildly. The Sinister Blade was surprised, but grinned and repeated her advancements. Riven took an opposing stance this time as Katarina realized that she wasn't going to cooperate with her grin turning into a look of mild distress.

The redhead blinked out of sight and Riven's eyes widened before turning around to club the woman to the ground, but Katarina was quicker as she crouched down with Riven following up with a high-end kick, Katarina stopping it with ease. She head-butted Riven and then yelled as she unceremoniously threw the warrior on the uncomfortable bed that squeaked. Katarina pounced on her less than a second after, a dagger drawn and lightly pressed against Riven's neck. The Exile vainly tried to get out, but Katarina had her firmly trapped, her thighs sheltering Riven's in an uncomfortable embrace.

"Is that really the way to behave toward an assassin who just wanted to kiss you?" Katarina asked sarcastically. "Wouldn't look too good on your record."

Those words reminded Riven of what she once had in Noxus and it made her grimace. "I'm already dead." She bitterly said.

"You look quite alive to me." Katarina snickered. She put mild pressure on the blade that contacted the smooth tan of Riven's neck. "I could make that statement true."

The playful threat didn't get any reaction out of Riven. Katarina chose to get her attention.

"But it wouldn't sit well with Holland either." She said moving the dagger an inch back.

The redhead felt the trapped woman struggle against her as Katarina expected. She smirked while looking away.

"Holland?" Riven muttered.

Katarina felt victorious. She slid the dagger back in her belt and sultrily looked at Riven whose brows became knitted.

"Got your attention I see." She mused before doing a flip of her crimson hair and placing her gloved hands on the firm abdomen of Riven as her position became a straddle instead of an embrace. "Yes, you heard me right."

As she'd said those words, Katarina leaned down closer to Riven, but not the same proximity as before. This allowed Riven to see the assassins bust which Katarina was not oblivious to, but feigned knowing. The Exile's eyes narrowed.

"You better not be fucking with me." She snapped.

Katarina's position became the first one in the event Riven became hostile again. She could see it in the girls eyes.

The confusion.

The pain.

The… lust?

"I have no reason to fuck with you." Katarina said. "Why else would you think he'd knock you out instead of killing you in the arena?"

"Because he's still my friend." Riven curtly answered.

"That's half of the reason why." Katarina replied with a mischievous grin.

"Half?"

The Exile felt a pair of lips crash into hers after the simple question, gloved hands cupping her chin with Riven's arms free. The fighter could've done anything with them, but what her mind and body told her to do was to wrap them around the back of the woman straddling her.

She heard Katarina chuckle with it being muffled. The Sinister Blade forced herself apart and pushed Riven flat on her back with the girls head sinking into the pillow on the bed, Katarina's inches from hers. Riven's heart was racing now, and when she saw the assassin's ample cleavage just presented right in front of her, her stomach churned, but not with angst.

Katarina smirked.

It went without saying that Riven figured out what the other half was, but she couldn't figure out why. Why the hell did this fearsome and notorious assassin want this? What reason could she possibly have other than-

"I'll keep this simple." Katarina murmured. "If you eyeing my chest is because there's nothing else good to look at in this gloomy cell, then I'll stop this and leave you here with your lonesome, or if they mean what I think they mean, then we should get started." She said before looking back at the entrance to the cell. Katarina looked back at Riven and smirked deviously. "Besides, I'm not sure when a patrol will pass here and realize that all the guards are dead."

Riven's brows knitted together, confused and somewhat nervous by what Katarina said. She strained to get a look at the entrance of the cell, and when looking closer, she could see pools of blood just outside of the doorway. Her mouth gaped.

"My God…" She muttered.

"Yes or no?" Katarina curtly asked, expression vague.

Riven looked up at the woman still straddling her, and after a few moments of consideration, moved her hands up to the slender waistline of the assassin. Katarina looked down with satisfaction. She quickly put her hands on Rivens broad shoulders and shoved her down none-too-gently. Katarina was like a predator, moving in for the kill that was a kiss in this situation.

Both women found their partner to taste delicious despite being from Noxus, not to mention Riven's cleanliness being in the less than average. Katarina didn't seem to care as her kisses became more demanding and assertive. Ultimately with each break, Riven only had a few moments to breathe before Katarina's tongue sparred again.

"I apologise if I… don't smell all that good." Riven mumbled.

"You're not concerned about your appearance? Shameless. I almost admire that." Katarina said with a chuckle. "You'll end up making my outfit dirty."

"Is that any different from it getting stained with blood?" Riven asked with a wry smirk.

An amused huff escaped Katarina. "You're good…" She purred. Riven felt some pride from that statement but then felt the assassin's hand take a handful of the doughy flesh of her buttocks. She couldn't stop a small moan slip through her mouth to Katarina's delight. The redhead started to squeeze and caress the shapely mound. "You get my outfit dirty, I'll leave marks on this fat-ass." She growled.

_**SMACK**_

Riven felt a stinging pain on her ass as Katarina smacked it with a flat palm. The round flesh jiggled as Riven inhaled sharply, trying not to let out a sound to show how much she loved to be spanked.

"Now then, let's see how good you are." Katarina said as she rose up. To her surprise, Riven tried to follow her actions, but the redhead wasn't having it. She drew a dagger, sternly looking at Riven who stopped when the pointed edge pressed into her chin lightly. "I don't think so." She spat. "Lay back down."

That voice. So demanding and authoritative. Riven could feel the heat that'd originated from gawking at Katarina's chest now amplify from the redheads command. The warmth moved down to her legs. Riven wanted to hear another command. Katarina obliged.

"I said lay back down." Katarina snarled, leaning closer to Riven as she pressed the knife further against the woman's chin, and after that, Riven exhaled and flopped flatly on the bed. Katarina examined her blade, noticing how the edge was altered in color. She glanced at Riven, and then licked the blood off the blade before shoving it back into her belt. "Now, put that mouth of yours to work."

Riven couldn't deny the request. She carefully moved her hands upward to the waistline of Katarina, the redhead taking off her belt prior to the action, but that was all the help Riven would get. The Exile caught a new scent that certainly came from Katarina, but she wondered where it'd originated from.

Her strong hands curled into the brim of the leather pants, Katarina flinching as Riven's hands felt ice cold while the woman's body was warm to her. Riven pulled down the pants to see a glimpse of the woman's simple black cotton underwear. She was supposed to pull it down further, but the sight of the fabric aligned around it's owners shapely hips made the moist mess in Riven only increase.

Forget her chest, Riven was far more curious about Katarina's lower body.

"Did I say stop?" Katarina spat. Riven looked up at the woman, her expression distressed and with this situation, Riven figured out that her nose wasn't lying.

The Exile pulled the pants down further until Katarina's slender thighs were shown, the skin's appearance unspoiled and smooth. Suited the assassin apparel just fine.

Riven's nostrils inhaled the sweet, tantalizing scent that came from none other than Katarina's lower body. The dark fabric of the assassin's undergarments made it impossible to see if there was a stain but Riven had a feeling there was.

"You were promoted to a commander for a reason." Katarina stated. "Show me how you lead."

A bit corny, but it made Riven chuckle. The Exile's hands advanced on the woman's waist, but instead of pulling down the panties as Katarina expected, they went around to her round ass. Katarina's brow quirked up as she watched Riven with a hawk-like gaze. The woman squeezed Katarina's butt with the flesh bulging through her fingers, Riven feeling her lower lips now glistening from that feeling.

She slipped her fingers into the brim like she did with the pants, pulling them down, but not all the way. Once the underwear was past the bottom of Katarina's buttocks, Riven let the underwear snap underneath them, a minor jiggle happening with the flesh bulging again.

Katarina smiled.

"Not bad." She said, her voice strained from the arousal Riven spurred up from that action.

Riven felt prideful from the woman's words, and she didn't know why. The smell from Katarina's legs increased, and it made Riven wet her lips as she grew hungry. Her hand wanted to feel Katarina's ass again with no restriction and it grabbed a handful of the soft flesh as her other hand finished in moving down the panties to reveal Katarina's wet sex.

The smell made Riven hazy for a moment.

She did one deep inhale, and then, with both hands on Katarina's ass, moved closer to the warm area with one fell lick that began from the bottom and ended up top. Riven lapped up the moisture that'd pooled up with there being no shortage of the delicious fluid. She repeated the lick as Katarina let out a sigh with her hands bracing themselves onto Riven, one in her soft snowy locks with the other one on her shoulders.

The Exile wanted to savor this and the taste, but the hand in her hair curled up with it digging mildly into her scalp as Riven felt Katarina's glutes flex into firm muscles and unflex into soft pudding.

"Fuck you're good." Katarina breathed.

The compliment made Riven smile again and she looked up at the assassin, the woman's expression contradicting who she actually was and it inspired the girl, not to mention the sounds she made.

Riven needed to hear more of those. They were so erotic.

The girl took one hand off Katarina's backside and replaced her tongue on her clit with her middle and forefinger. She gently pumped the woman's interior as her fingers grew coated in Katarina's pre. As Riven did this, Katarina's nails drew blood as her grasp became tight enough to puncture the skin.

Guess that was her way of enjoying it.

Riven's hand squeezed more of Katarina's buttocks, and she felt the woman's folds clamp down for a moment before loosening up. Riven got an idea, and while she had a feeling this may not work in her favor, she took the chance.

_**SMACK**_

Katarina gasped as Riven spanked her shapely rear, her flesh dancing and jiggling tantalizingly as blood rush to that area. She glowered at Riven, and then smiled sultrily. She'd given Riven permission to spank her again, and The Exile gladly followed up with another smack against the pale cheeks.

Katarina began to rock as Riven's hand kept pumping her, the smell filling the room as a few lines of sweat trailed down her forehead. Riven retracted her fingers, moving to give more service to Katarina with her tongue, the essence tastier and sweeter now.

Katarina was close.

The Exile paid no mind to the pained feeling of Katarina's nails embedded in her. Riven focused on only one thing now, and that was making the assassin climax from her and her actions alone. Riven buried her face in as far as it could go as Katarina tugged her closer, now grinding herself into the girl who doubled, even tripled her efforts.

Riven's hands went to the underside of Katarina's ass, using it to help her bounce, and a few moments after, she heard a moan, and then something warm drench her face with slender thighs clamping around her head. The Exile made no attempt to escape and felt no discomfort either. She felt Katarina's hands move off with the redhead sighing, clearly satisfied.

"Well, you look much dirtier now." Katarina's voice said with a husky chuckle.

Riven's tongue came out, tasting the essences of the assassin on her very skin. To think she'd done that and felt no shame. Now that Riven had done her part, she wanted to further ask Katarina why she'd come, but when she felt the throbbing movement between her legs, those thoughts were further put on hold.

Katarina no doubt picked up this distress, as she was still straddling the girl, and she smirked playfully.

"I'm not fond of having to be on the bottom." Katarina said as she got off Riven, pulling up her panties. The Sinister Blade had a feeling that Riven had a thing for her butt, so to tease her further, Katarina gave Riven a generous view of her now concealed rear, pulling the clothing up higher than usual and then let it snap into place with a generous jiggle.

Riven exhaled sharply as she shakily sat up straight. Her body felt so uncomfortable being in these clothes.

"Wow, you have more control than I imagined." Katarina mused as she kept her rear in Riven's eyesight for her to gawk at. "I always had a hunch that fighters had a thing for butts."

Riven's teeth sank into her lips. Katarina's hands flipped her slightly dishevelled hair over her shoulders before turning around to Riven. She tonged her cheek and huffed at the warrior who seemed to be embarrassed right now.

A flash happened and the next thing Riven knew, Katarina was right behind her on the bed. The Exile's neck was grabbed and squeezed, though not enough pressure to cause her breathing problems. A reflective glow was seen and Riven realized Katarina's dagger was once again dangerously close to her throat.

"I'm not fond of you spanking me without permission." She hissed.

"But… you enjoyed it." Riven replied shakily.

"It's more polite to ask first." Katarina snickered. "I'm not sure how I'll explain the handprints."

Riven rolled her eyes.

"It's only fair that I leave marks on you in return." Katarina cooed. She began to trail the dagger along Riven's neck, the girls arteries throbbing madly as her heart rate filled her eardrums. Her chest heaved and rose as Katarina kept dragging the blade across the tan surface. The woman's other hand moved to Riven's chest, feeling the soft flesh of her breast for a moment, but then curtly grabbing a nipple. The Exile silently yelped though her head lurched upward.

"I can't imagine how _tight_ that must be despite being a bunch of rags. I don't think you'd want to wear those any longer. Want me to remove them?" Katarina asked softly.

The Exile had to agree, and she silently nodded. Katarina smirked.

"My pleasure."

The dagger did a glide across Riven's collarbone before it aligned at the spot that was the centre of her bosom. Katarina didn't let out a warning as she expertly dragged the knife down Riven's toned, stiff body. Slowly, the girl felt her body become exposed to the cool air in the cell as her top was cut in two with Katarina yanking it off both sides.

"Much better." Katarina said as she gawked at the muscular build of Riven. "Now, stand up so I can get those pants off." She said giving Riven's rear a few pats. Just the touch made Riven shudder as her legs turned to jelly for a moment.

The Exile slowly stood up from the bed, her state of arousal making every step an uphill battle. Luckily she didn't have to go far as she felt Katarina's arm loop around her torso, applying light pressure to let her know she no longer had to move. Riven felt the hands' twin snake up her shapely hips as they conjoined together and slid up to her breasts, admiring the rigid abs during the journey. Katarina cupped the modest bosoms, massaging them with all but her index finger that made circles around the nipples. When they became firm, Katarina kept true to her word about the pants. However, she didn't remove them the way Riven would've preferred.

She grabbed a handful of the rags that made up Riven's legwear, and with a single downward slash, the measly clothing fell apart and pooled on the floor, any hope of fixing it gone.

Riven's pupils shifted downward, noticing how her legwear wasn't in any state to be clothing anymore. She shifted her gaze back at Katarina, mildly glowering, but she quirked a brow when seeing that Katarina was gawking.

The Sinister Blade made no comment of Riven not having any panties on underneath. She was too caught up in gawking at The Exile's rear. The tanned flesh looked like it was unspoiled despite Riven fighting in the literal dirt some hours ago. She saw Katarina wet her lips, and the fact that a woman like her showed such a reaction made Riven feel a little tingle before taking a deep breath.

She flexed her buttocks before putting her hands on the underside of the cheeks, pushing them up with an alluring jiggle happening.

_**SMACK SMACK**_

Riven gasped as Katarina spanked her consecutively with both hands. She watched the tanned flesh jiggle with rippling waves. She had to see that again.

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**_

Four times around. Riven let out the same reaction, but to Katarina it sounded more erotic and pleasurable. She smirked as her assumption had been right. The Sinister Blade grabbed Riven's neck and forced her to meet eye-to-eye. The Exile's libido was higher than ever.

"I guess I was right about you being a butt-slut." Katarina snickered. She then curtly pressed her lips against Rivens as their tongues mingled albeit clumsily.

"Are you sure?" Riven challenged.

She knew she was, but she wanted _so_ badly to be spanked again by this woman. Katarina grinned, moving one hand down to Riven's thighs (finally) and feeling, unsurprisingly, just how sticky it'd become.

"I'm positive." Katarina replied.

She plunged one finger into the molten core of Riven, the Exile gasping as her head arched. Katarina wanted to pump her so badly, but also felt like finding out if her statement really was true. She grasped a part of Riven's ass again, feeling a steady amount of pre coat her fingers. Katarina smirked, and chose to up the ante.

With a raised, flat palm, Katarina stared at the area she'd hit, and with a minor yell, slammed her hand down on the doughy flesh so hard that her hand sunk into the flesh before retreating.

Riven's walls clenched around her finger, and the Exile let out a moan that told Katarina what was coming.

She grinned as Riven mildly bucked before a new warmth engulfed her single digit with it spilling out onto the stone-cold floor, the Exile gasping and panting as her breasts mildly bounced.

Riven fell to her knees as her climax died down, mouth still gaped and eyes closed as she panted deeply, then lightly. She took a deep breath before she could muster the ability to open her eyes, and when she did, Katarina stood opposite of her, crouching to match Riven's height as she smirked.

"See? That wasn't so bad eh?" Katarina asked with a chuckle.

Riven wondered why she'd chosen to smile back. She'd just fucked this woman not ten minutes ago! Not to mention she was waiting in her cell when she was unconscious! Come to think of it, why did Katarina mention James?

Her mind no longer clouded by judgement, Riven mustered the ability to speak, but Katarina saw it coming.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Katarina asked standing to her full height, extending her hand to Riven. "Once we're out of here, I'll tell you why."

Most people would've objected to the presumed delay, but Katarina's tone was honest this time with no traces of playfulness or sarcasm. The Exile looked at her before accepting the offer, Katarina hoisting her upward. The Sinister Blade looked at Riven's nudity.

"Hmm, well can't have you walking around like that." Katarina said mildly displeased by the setback.

Riven gave Katarina a look that told her this was her fault. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Just a minute."

Katarina walked to the door of the cell, opening it with Riven's eyes widening. Curiosity overwhelming her, Riven followed Katarina to the entrance, and when she peeked outside, her mouth gaped as she took in the sight before her.

Along the walls of the hallway were blood splatters. Corpses of presumed guards, men and women, were littered everywhere in respected pools of blood. A few others seemed to be webbed along the walls, but they also showed no signs of life. Riven's curiosity grew more, but felt a handful of clothing get shoved into her arms.

"Put this on. Unless you prefer to walk naked." Katarina said bluntly.

"What the hell happened here?" Riven questioned.

"You wanna ask questions or you want a second chance?" Katarina snapped.

The Exile wasn't sure how to answer that, but one thing was for certain; She didn't want to be in here anymore.

She quickly got dressed in an unmarked uniform, Katarina taking her hand and leading her out of the building with unmatched speed. The two of them were out on the empty streets within minutes and merged with the shadows moments later. Both women caught their breaths when they were certain they were hidden.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened there?" Riven questioned.

Katarina smirked, the playfulness back in her features. "Let's say that your dear friend Holland is… well he still cares about you."

Riven's brow raised up. "What?"

"Come now, you think he'd really back up Swain's choice for that chemical bombing? You have no idea how furious he was." Katarina said.

The Exile looked away in thought, her stomach mildly churning at the thought of her thinking that someone like James would've scolded her for defying Noxus.

Katarina's choice for helping though? Well it seemed like a long-shot but Riven had a feeling the redhead was attracted to her, along with the latter not being a huge fan of Swain herself.

Riven felt Katarina cup her face and pressed her lips against hers. The troubling thoughts dissipated as Riven's hands traveled down to Katarina's shapely rear, putting her hands on the underside of the buttocks and hoisting her up, The Sinister Blade laughing heartily with a joyous smile.

The Exile had a long day, and the last thing she needed after such a day was to dwell on something that could be answered in the morning.

"What say we go back to my manor for some more quality time?" Katarina asked suggestively.

Riven smirked. "If I can hold your hand yeah."

"Kind of a strange request given that you're using my ass as leverage to hold me." Katarina laughed.

Riven chose to set her down, but Katarina pulled her close with her hand around her hip that soon sunk down to her shapely rear. Riven smirked as they began to trek to the manor.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Up above the ally, three shadowy figures had been watching the couple until they disappeared to another ally. Two appeared to be women with some interesting attributes, one having numerous legs sprouting from her back while the other one had pink-tipped lashers emerging from her back. The one in the middle was a man, and if it wasn't so damn dark outside, his armor would distinguish from other soldiers.

"Thanks for your help tonight; Evelynn, Elise." The man said referring to the women appropriately.

"Anything for my darling James." Evelynn giggled as she leaned to give him a peck on the cheek.

"The mindset of mortals sometimes baffles me." Elise said sarcastically. "You do realize this could have dire consequences for your reputation commander."

"My desire for a reputation in Noxus died when they bombed Riven and her unit Elise." James said bitterly.

The Spider Queen snorted. She soon smirked at James. "You know, you'd fit right in with The Black Rose Holland. There's always a position open for new recruits."

James huffed with a smirk. "You know Elise, that doesn't sound too bad now."

The three of them shared a brief laugh before disappearing from the rooftops.

* * *

**As you can tell, I like buttz :P**


End file.
